Waiting for the End
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Summary: Keinginan hidup, hasrat balas dendam dan iblis yang memberikan penawaran. Dengan mata berkilat kau memilih untuk mengikat kontrak, meski kau tahu apa yang jadi taruhannya. Songfic ByakuSoi for GRAAFBI, mind for RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Lorelei © Deluhi<br>Waiting for the End © Tatsu Adrikov Galathea**

**For event GRAAFBI **

Pairing: ByakuSoi

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) and many more.

Kamus kecil:  
>Anesa : sebutan untuk perempuan muda yang belum menikah<br>Lau samahti ya Anesa : maafkan saya, nona  
>Afwan : maaf<p>

**Remember the feeling** _—mengingat perasaan_  
><strong>Karakaze ga hakobu yobigoe no uzu<strong> —_angin kering membawa jeritan yang berterbangan_  
><strong>Aojiroi no homura no juu<strong> _—dalam kobaran pucat__(biru putih)_  
><strong>Umarete wa kanata e kie yawaraka ni michibiku<strong> _—kau terlahir lalu menghilang ke kejauhan, menuntun dengan lembut  
><em>~

Debu dan butiran pasir berterbangan tertiup angin. Membuat perih mata siapapun yang keluar rumah di pagi ini. Sekumpulan orang-orang itu menatap pongah, dari atas kuda-kuda hitam mereka yang berpacu. Wajah mereka tertutup oleh sorban putih lusuh dan cadar kelabu hitam,namun tak menyembunyikan gurat bengis nan keji yang terukir diwajah mereka. Pakaian mereka memang lusuh dan memudar tapi terselip pedang-pedang tajam dibalik jubah kusam itu. Mereka tak menggubris angin yang menerbangkan debu ataupun mencoba menghadang jalan kalian. Dengan kuda-kuda besar itu mereka menembus angin, menuju sebuah desa kecil yang mulai nampak dibalik bukit-bukit pasir tandus diujung sana. Mata mereka masih memancarkan rasa tamakdan licik.

.

Langit masih sebiru lautan, dan mentari masih meradiasikan energi panasnya diatas ubun-ubun. Tapi darah telah tumpah mengotori tanah dan debu dengan bercak merah kentalnya. Mencemari segarnya udara dengan anyir bau yang menguar. Dan memecah hening dengan musik kematian. Getaran suara dari orang-orang yang tengah meregang nyawa.

Nil tak pernah semerah ini, Nil tak lagi membiru, Nil telah cemar dengan warna asing. Nil tampak muram.

Satu kata saja menerangkan keadaan desa kecil di sana, **hancur. **Ya mereka telah tiba beberapa waktu yang lalu saat matahari lebih sedikit diatas sepenggal arogan mereka membahana, menjadi melodi sumbang diantara tangis ketakutan dan jerit sekarat. Tawa para bandit licik yang telah menghancurkan desa nan damai itu.

Kau disana. Tubuh mungilmu bergetar hebat takala melihat kedua orang tuamu dan enam saudara laki-lakimu dibantai oleh mereka. Tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik rereuntuhan hunianmu. Mencoba mematuhi pesan ibumu sebelum bandit terkutuk itu menghampiri rumahmu, merampas segalanya, menghancurkan seisi rumah, dan membunuh penghuninya.

Mugkin dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati padamu. Dia melindungimu, kau selamat. Orang biadab nan arogan itu terlalu sibuk dengan kerakusannya. Mereka tak beegitu perhatian melihat celah tertutup lemari reot yang isinya telah membuari keluar. Mereka terlalu silau dengan koin-koin emas yang mereka pindah dari bejana tembaga kedalam karung-karung lusuh mereka. Mereka tersenyum tamak, menujukan dertan gigi kuning mereka. Kau memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirmu, berusaha menahan agar tak menjerit dari balik celah persembunyian.

Setelah puas, setelah tak satupun penduduk selamat, setelah semua harta benda milik penduduk telah meraka kuasai, dengan congkaknya mereka pergi. Menghilang dalam panasnya gurun. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada entitas rapuh yang masih terlindungi. Entitas kecil yang ketakutan dalam persembunyiannya. Entitas yang menggigil menahan amarah yang terbungkus dalam air matanya. Dan entitas rapuh itu ialah kau. Kau yang pada akhirnya memberanikan raga rapuhmu melangkah keluar dari balik lemari reot, melintasi kamar yang sudah tak dapet lagi terdefinisikan tinggkat hancurnya.

"Soi… Fon…" terdengar serak suara kakak sulungmu yang terkapar di depan pintu, wajahnya telah memucat, dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka tebasan di bahunya. Dia masih hidup, walau cahaya dimatanya mulai meredup. Kedua matamu segera saja membola, menatap penuh rasa haru melihat kondisi mengenaskan kakakmu. Langkah mungilmu segera memburu kearahnya yang tengah meregang nyawa, menanti datangnya ajal yang sudah dipucuk ubunnya.

"Kakak!" serumu tak terbendung lagi. Mencurahkan segala kesah yang sedari tadi kau tahankan dengan bulir airmata yang telah menganak suangai membasahi pipi kemerahanmu.

"Soi… ku… kumohon, per…gilah da…ri si…ni," kata kakakmu terbata, "pergi sejauh mung…kin da… dari e…el Faiyum, ke…manapun bo…boleh asal bukan ke Alexandria." dan perlahan cahaya dimatanya menyuram setelah sebelumnya ia terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan lebih banyak darah, hingga pada akhirnya terkulai dengan sepasang mata yang telah mngatup rapat.

"TIDAK! Kakak!" Manik-manik kelabumu kian deras mencurahkan kristal bening air mata. Kau mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan itu, dan terlihat jelas jazad keenam saudara serta kedua orang tuamu yang telah membujur kaku. Tidak kurang dengan luka terbasan yang menimbulkan genangan darah. Genangan darah ya dirumahmu seolah sedang banjir darah. Kau berteriak sekeras mungkin dan tersedu.

Mentari mulai condong, siang tak pernah sekelam ini dalam hidupmu. Segurat ceria yang dulu terpatri dalam rongga mata beningmu telah terenggut. Hilang tak berbekas dan hanya menyisakan sendu kelabu. Kau tak hanya sedang trauma. Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis, sadar jika menangispun tak akan membuat mereka kembali hidup. Kau menatap sendu jazad yang kemarin masih dapat bergerak itu, kau menatap mereka yang tadi pagi masih sarapan bersama denagmu. Kau masih mengngat bagaimana ibu memarahimu karena kau bangun siang. Bagaimana ayah yang membelamu dan saudara-saudaramu yang menghiburmu dengan canda mereka.

Ah tadi pagi mereka masih bernyawa dan sekarang, rumah ini hening. Tak ada lagi suara-suara mereka yang menghidupkan suasana. Kaupun perlahan bangkit berdiri.

Dengan sisa kekuatanmu kau menggali tanah keras berpasir itu, menguburkan mereka selayak tangan mungilmu mampu melakukannya. Kini sebuah gundukan tanah selesai kau timbun. Seiring langit mulai bergradasi orangenya. Kau kembali memejamkan matamu menangkubkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, berdoa. Berdoa untuk kedua orang taumu, untuk saudara-saudaramu dan untuk semua orang di desa yang telah mati ini. Aku hanya menatapmu datar dan berpikir inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Benar-benar malang nian kau, _ya anesa_!" bisikku padamu yang masih tersedu. Kau terkejut, menghentikan tangismu untuk sementara dan menatap sekelilingmu. Namun nihil kau tak melihat apa-apa. Kau tak bisa melihatku bukan? Kembali metamu membola, kau ketakutan? Mungkin kau mengira diriku hantu ya?

"Si… Siapa kau?" tanyamu pada udara kosong, "hantu kah?"

Aku mencoba menahan tawaku, ini bukan waktunya bercanda.

"Bukan, aku bukan hantu. Tapi mungkin sejenisnya. Bisa aku membantumu?" Aku mulai melancarkan aksiku, oh atau harus aku sebut dengan penawaran?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki penawaran bagus." Ucapku penuh intimidasi sembari perlahan menmpakan wujudku, "perkenalkan, aku Byakuya."

.

Kini kau membuka matamu mengekspos manik-manik abu sayu milikmu, matamu mulai menajam sarat akan dendam. Aku mulai mengangkat lengkung senyum samarku demi melihat percikan bunga api yang mulai mengobar itu. Rasa dendam yang membuatku merasa girang walau wajahku masih memancar dingin. Aku bisa dengar bila di dalam lubuk hatimu kau bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada mereka. Dan kontrak itu terjadi. Antara kita berdua.

"Sekarang kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku padamu, angin gemerisik meniup pelan rambut panjangku.

"Kemanapun aku akan mencari mereka."

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka sekarang juga jika kau mau."

"Tidak, aku ingin menemukan mereka sendiri."

Angin semilir menghembus rambut terkepangmu. Dari kejauhan kau dapat melihat kepakan burung nazar yang tampak gembira akan gunungan jazad tak bernyawa di kau mendengar lolong hyena dari kejauhan, mungkin sedang menuju kemari akibat aroma 'harum' yang terendus diantara udara. Aku mendengar jerit hatimu saat menatap burung-burung kelaparan itu. kau tak mau berakhir diperut mereka. Habis jadi santapan aves pemakan bangkai ataupun digerogot mamalia bertaring yang kerap melolong diantara luasnya gurun itu.

"dan jika sudah ketemu, baru kau bisa membunuh mereka."

Takdirmu bukan untuk mati saat ini. Benar bukan? Kau harus membalaskan dendam keluargamu.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini, Byakuya." Bisikmu lirih padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengikutimu dari belakang.

"Bukankah langit malam ini indah?" ujarku memecah hening.

"Bukankah, bagimu yang sepeti ini selalu indah?"

Dan Hening setelahnya. Hanya kerling sang gemintang di karpet langit yang membuat malam ini nampak lebih baik

**I feel endless fate** _—aku merasakan takdir abadi_  
><strong>I feel your pain inside the shadow<strong> _—aku merasakan rasa sakitmu di dalam bayangan_

Kulitmu memucat, saat mentari pagi menyinarimu hari ini, tentu pastilah kau lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari desa mati itu menuju ke sini.

"Ah kau yang selamat dari desa kecil tenggara El Faiyum itu kah?" Seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan menatapmu penuh takjub takala kau duduk beristirahat di sebuah kedai. Kau sedikit heran kenapa wanita itu tahu dari mana kau berasal. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, kabar bahwa seorang anak yang keluar dari desa mati di tenggara El Faiyum telah menyebar di seluruh barat laut kota Asyut.

"Tidak, bukan, _afwan_ nyonya. Saya hanya pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di desa itu, tak menyangka disana sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan selain burung-burung nazar itu." ah kau memang pandai berbohong, berpura-pura menjadi seorang musafir? Anak sekecil kau?

"_Lau samahti ya Anesa."_ Kata wanita itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, oh iya maaf nyonya, apa anda tahu siapa yang melakukan pembantaian disana?" tanyamu lagi, kau mencoba mengumpulkan informasi rupanya. Iris keemasan wanita itu membola.

"Oh tak tahu kah engkau _ya Anesa, _jika yang melakukan pembantaian itu adalah kelompok bandit Gurun? Mereka adalah Ar-rancar, siapapun, atau desa manapun tak pernah selamat darinya."

"Benarkah? Apa anda tahu kemana saja mereka bergerak?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Mereka seperti angin, datang dan pergi tanpa kita sadari."

Kau menunduk, ah setidaknya kau tahu siapa mereka sekarang, hanya masalah waktu untuk kau dapat menemukan mereka.

"Tapi Alexandria memiliki jawaban lain." Terdengar suara seorang pria, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkumu.

"Alexandria?" Kau kembali teringat oleh kata-kata kakakmu yang melarang untuk pergi kesana. Membuatmu kian penasaran dengan kota pelabuan itu.

"Ah Findor," wanita berkulit kecoklatan itu berdecak tak senang mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Boleh kan sedikit bercerita, Yoruichi?"

"Jadi ada apa dengan Alexandria?" tanyamu penuh minat pada pria bernama Findor itu.

**I feel endless fate** _—aku merasakan takdir abadi_  
><strong>I feel your pain inside the shadow, i feel...<strong> _—aku merasakan rasa sakitmu di dalam bayangan, aku merasakan..._

"_Alexandria, ya walaupun itu adalah kota pelabuhan yang indah, tapi tak sedikit bandrit berkumpul disana. Dan mungkin kau bisa menemukan Arrancar disana."_

Sepenggal kata itulah yang menjadi bekal dan penguat keyakinanmu untuk menuju kemari. Kota yang sama sekali tak dibayangkan oleh kakakmu untuk kau kunjungi. Kota yang tak pernah kakakmu meminta untuk kau datangi. Tapi kau pada akhirnya kesana. Menghirup aroma asin pantai dan birunya laut Mediterania setelah mengikuti rombongan musafir dari Asyut.

Sudah dua hari kau mengintari Alexandria mencari informasi tentang keberadaan kelompok bandit gurun itu. Jika aku tak mengenal dirimu mungkin aku akan berfikir, mengapa entitas semuda dirimu mau mencari para bandit itu? Para bandit yang bahkan tak bisa dikalahkan oleh orang satu desa. Jika saja aku orang awam sepeti manusia rendah yang bertebaran disudut Alexandria pasti aku juga akan meremahkanmu. 'Mana bisa? Kekuatan dari mana?' Mungkin itu yang terlintas dibenakku. Hah, aku sendiri sedukit heran dengan ketegasanmu saat kita terikat kontrak itu. Kenapa kau tak memilih untuk menghidupkan kembali keluargamu? Ah tidak, kau sudah terlampau dendam dengan mereka. Dan aku teringat kata-katamu kala itu.

**Flashback**

"Kenapa kau tak memilih untuk menghidupkan saja mereka?"

"Ah, jika mereka kembali hidup maka aku tak mungkin bisa melihat mereka lagi bukan?"

**End of Flashback**

Apakah ini sudah menjadi jalan hidupmu? Ah aku sendiri tak yakin. Kau dan dendam. Kau dan rasa sayangmu pada keluargamu. Kau dan perjanjian Kita.

Kembali kau menatap langit malam, ini malam keduamu di Alexandria. Matamu yang sendu dengan genangan air yang baru saja kau seka. Ah walau aku ini hanya entitas dingin, tapi aku tahu, kau merasa sedih, marah, gamang dan resah.

Kulihat dari sudut mata kelabuku bahwa kau kembali menangis, tapi perlahan matamu mengatup karena lelah telah menarikmu perlahan ke alam mimpi. Ya mungkin kantuk akan membawamu ke dalam ketenangan semu, sebelum hari berganti esok. Dalam tidurmu kau masih saja menangis. Apa manusia memang selalu rapuh seperti ini?

**Over and over again... (my hands are searching for your breath)** _—berkali-kali... (tanganku mencari nafasmu)  
><em>**Shinkirou ga kanaderu uta** _—fatamorgana melantunkan lagu_

Kini kau duduk disebuah kedai. Bukan kedai biasa. Salah satu kedai yang disinyalir sebagai sarang para bandit. Kau memakai cadar dan berpakaian layaknya anak laki-laki. Dan tanpa sengaja kau mendengar kasak-kusuk yang sangat kau nantikan.

"kuharap malam ini kau tak pergi ke El anfusi."

"Ada apa?"

"Arrancar akan menyebrangi laut Mediterania begitu bulan naik diatas ubun-ubun. Dan mungkin akan membajak salah satu kapal."

Kau mendengarnya, mendengar percakapan dua pria dibangku seberang. Tak sia-sia sebulan lebih kau menyusuri gang kumuh pinggiran Alexandria. Tak sia-sia kau menyamar sebagai laki-laki dan memasuki tiap kedai gelap macam yang kau kujungi sekarang. Dan tak sia-sia kau melakukan kontrak denganku.

.

"Kau dengar itukan?" kini suaramu melantun ditengah hening malam. Bulan telah sepengal naik dan kini kau berjalan pelan meninggalkan kedai. Perlahan aku menmpakkan wujudku dari balik bayangan.

"Ya, aku dengar. Apa kau yakin?"

"Bukankah keyakinan telah menyertaiku sejak awal dari perjanjian?"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Dan aku kembali memudar, membuat debu debu menembus tubuhku sebelum sepenuhnya hilang dibawah cahaya reman lampu minyak.

.

"Nah Byakuya, inilah tempatnya." Bisikmu. Aku bisa menatap tubuh mungilmu, wajah manismu yang sarat akan kilatan dendam, wajah manismu yang kini hanya terisi derita. Kulihat irismu mulai menajam, kini kilat amarah makin terukir jelas dimatamu.

Pelabuhan nampak sepi dan terlihat beberapa gerombol orang-orang dengan turban dan jubah kelabu. Wajah mereka tersamar oleh cadar yang juga berwarna kelabu. Langkah mereka mengendap, dan mereka masing masing membawa karung besar. Ah itukah yang membuat ekperesimu berubah? Merekakah arrancar itu? Merekakah bandit

"Ayo, Byakuya. Lakukan sekarang. Bunuh mereka."

**It's Lorelei... It's Lorelei…**_—itulah Lorelei... itulah Lorelei_  
><strong>It's Lorelei... Waiting for the end <strong>_—itulah Lorelei... Menunggu sebuah akhir_

Kau kini menatap benteng Qaitbai dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang kaupikirkan aku sulit untuk membacanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyamu padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benteng kelabu itu. Bulan telah condong kebarat sekarang. Kini kau berbalik dan menatap wujudku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "membunuh kawanan bandit bagiku sangat mudah. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk kotor dan rendah. Jika sejak pertama kita bertemu kau segera memintaku untuk langsung membunuh mereka kau tak perlu sejauh ini untuk ke Alexandria bukan?"

Kau menghela nafas panjang dan kau menatapku lurus. Kedua iris kelabu kita pun bertemu.

"Jika langsung membunuh mereka aku tak mungkin bisa berjalan sejauh ini," jawabmu dengan ekspresi lembut, "jika saat itu aku minta mereka untuk segera mati, maka akhir akan segera menjemputku pula," kini kau tersenyum samar, "makanya aku memilih untuk membiarkan meraka pergi agar aku bisa melihat Alexandria sambil menunggu akhir," dan kau kini menatap langit bertabur bintang dengan pandangan penuh rindu.

Aku tersentak. Dia tahu bahwa jika kontrak selesai ia akan menyerahkan jiwanya padaku. Dan karena itulah dia mengulur waktu. Untuk memperpanjang usia? Kini kau tersenyum padaku. Terlihat jelas semua beban yang dulu menggelayut dibahumu telah lenyap, mereka telah mati. Dendammu terbalas sudah.

"Sekarang… aku sudah siap, aku sudah cukup jalan-jalannya di Alexandria. Dan sepertinya akhir telah datang." Dan tepat setelah kau mengucap kata terakhir itu perlahan kau mengabur, menjadi butiran debu berkilau. sebelum lenyap seutuhnya kau memasang senyuman damai.

"Rasanya sungguh manis. Sayang kau harus berakhir seperti ini." Bisikku pelan dan perlahan memudar menyatu dengan bayang-bayang.

~**The End**~

A/N:

_Well fic_ macam apa ini? _Gomen_ jika _f__ic_ saya malah jadi sampah di _fandom _ini. Saya tak bermaksud buat nyampah, sumpah deh! Tapi kenapa _fic_ ini ancur ya? Lirik lagunya juga ngga sesuai dengan cerita ToT *Plak!* Dan panitia apakah ini memenuhi syarat? _Minna-sama_ terimakasih banyak telah membaca fic ini~ jikalau _Minna-sama_ berkenan, review akan sangat membantu hidup saia :3 jadi saia mohon review ya ya ya? *doble plakk* x3


End file.
